Year of Fours
by taisa08
Summary: Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon? They start dating! Sequel to 1,2,3,4, Love!


Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon? They start dating! This is the sequel to 1,2,3,4, Love! and chronicles their first year together as an official couple.

The counting part is originally from the Korean drama "My Girl", except in that show they count up to five. Four is a much better number for music so I went with four instead of five. It's going to take a more subtle form in this story … but it will always be there somewhere!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro; I am just another crazy fan girl of Tsukimori Len!

* * *

First Date!

Kahoko stared at the movie tickets in her hand. What the heck was she supposed to do with these?

The answer seemed painfully obvious: ask her boyfriend to go with her and make it a date.

However, when the said boyfriend was Tsukimori Len, things were not always as simple as they appeared.

The tickets in question were passes to the latest chick flick sweeping the country. Kahoko had the nagging suspicion that Len would rather poke his eyes out with his violin bow then subject himself to an hour and a half of perky blonde females and moody morose men.

RING!

Kahoko jumped, nearly dropping the tickets.

RING!

Her heartbeat returned to normal. It was only the phone. She let out a sigh of relief.

RING!

She felt herself grow slightly irritated. Who was interrupting her when she has such an important matter on her mind?

RING!

With an aggravated sigh, she reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kahoko?"

"Len!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, that would be me."

She suppressed a snort of laughter. They hadn't been an official couple for very long, but she had come to realize Len's formality in front of her was due in part to his shyness.

"What's up?" she asked curiously. This was the first time Len had called her.

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "Well, I am your boyfriend," he said. "Aren't boyfriends supposed to call their girlfriends?"

"Uh, I guess," Kahoko said, a huge smile breaking out across her face. This beautiful boy was her boyfriend and he was calling her. Tsukimori Len was _her_ boyfriend and he was calling _her_.

She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Ouch!"

"Kahoko, what exactly are you doing?" Len asked skeptically.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

Silence.

"So …" Len said, his voice trailing off.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" she blurted out.

Silence.

"It's a chick flick we'd see, so I'd understand if you don't want to," she added.

Silence.

"My sister gave me the tickets, so it's not like it would cost us any money if we didn't go …" Her voice trailed off.

More silence. Then:

"How about tomorrow after school?" he asked.

Kahoko's heart fluttered. "Don't you have to practice after school?"

"I can practice during lunch," he said.

"Okay, let's meet in front of the school gates tomorrow," she replied.

"I will see you there."

* * *

Len stared at the phone as if it was a deadly beast preparing to spring at him at any second.

This boyfriend business was something entirely foreign to him. As a boyfriend, what exactly was he required to do? Somewhere in the back of his mind he remember overhearing some girls in his class saying they talked to their boyfriends on the phone every night.

Every night seemed a bit excessive, but perhaps every couple of days would be acceptable.

Neither he nor Kahoko had called each other since they had officially become boyfriend/girlfriend, and Len had come to the conclusion that it was his responsibility to call first.

Logically it made sense, but why did his heart feel so nervous?

He gritted his teeth. Tsukimori Len wasn't afraid of some stupid phone. He picked it up and dialed Kahoko's number.

"Hello?"

"Kahoko?"

"Len!" she exclaimed, sounding quite happy. He was suddenly proud of himself for making the call.

"Yes, that would be me," he replied, unable to think of anything else to say. What was it about this girl that made him have to work extra hard to speak?

"What's up?" she asked, and Len could hear the curiosity in her voice.

He paused, trying to pinpoint the exact reason for the phone call. "Well, I am your boyfriend," he lamely pointed out. God, he sounded so stupid. "Aren't boyfriends supposed to call their girlfriends?"

"Uh, I guess," she replied, and (to his immense relief) he could practically feel the smile on her face through the phone. "Ouch!" she suddenly exclaimed.

What the … "Kahoko, what exactly are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

Silence. Len tried to figure out what to say next. "So …"

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" she blurted out.

Kahoko was asking him to the movies. Him. He was going out with Hino Kahoko and she had just asked him out on a date.

"It's a chick flick we'd see, so I'd understand if you don't want to."

He wouldn't have cared if it were a movie about watching grass grow. All that mattered was that he was going on a date with his girlfriend. _His_ girlfriend.

"My sister gave me the tickets, so it's not like it would cost us any money if we didn't go …"

He was going on a date with his girlfriend! _Stop being so childish,_ he chided himself. _She's just asking you to the movies. It's not that big of a deal … right?_

"How about tomorrow after school?" he suggested calmly as he tried to suppress the excitement building up in his chest.

"Don't you have to practice after school?"

He thought for a moment. "I can practice during lunch." _And then a few hours after the movie at home,_ he added to himself.

"Okay, let's meet in front of the school gates tomorrow," she replied.

"I will see you there," he replied, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

* * *

A bit later he came downstairs for a break from practice.

"Tea?" his mothered offered.

He sat down across from her. "Yes please."

Misa Hamai stared at her son. "The music you were playing …" she mused.

Len looked up from his tea. "Yes? Was there something wrong with it?"

"No," she said thoughtfully. "It just sounded so light and carefree compared to your usual style. Did something happen?"

He chose not to reply. Instead, he took another sip of tea.

"What was that phone call about earlier?" she asked innocently, almost sure it had been to Hino Kahoko. Her son didn't discuss his personal life (or lack of one), but she had picked up on something going on between the two.

"Must we discuss matters like this?" he asked.

His mother just looked at him. "You know I'll figure it out sooner or later. Just let me hear it from you."

Len sighed. "I was talking to Kahoko."

Her ears perked up at his informal name usage. "And …" she prodded.

"We're going to the movies tomorrow."

Misa Hamai's eyes widened in shock. "The movies … is this a date?"

"I believe that is what it is called when a guy goes out with his girlfriend," he replied frostily. He set down his empty teacup and returned upstairs.

"Girlfriend?" his mother mused, staring after him. "My son has a girlfriend? _My_ son?" A satisfied smile lit her face. "I can't wait to tell his father!" she said happily.

* * *

Kahoko stood outside the school gate, nervously fidgeting with the movie tickets.

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki waved and ran up to join her, followed by Azuma. "Waiting for someone?" A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Perhaps … Tsukimori-kun?"

She blushed a little and Kazuki laughed. "We're going to the movies," she replied.

"Have fun!" Kazuki grinned.

"But not too much fun …" Azuma added with a slight smirk.

"Yunoki-senpai!" Kahoko exclaimed.

Kazuki looked confused. "Is it possible to have too much fun?"

Azuma laughed as the two guys headed off.

"Hey Hino," Ryo greeted her. He noticed the two tickets in her hand. "Going somewhere with Tsukimori?" he asked.

"The movies."

"Have fun," he told her. "And make sure he remembers what I said would happen if he ever makes you cry."

"I remember perfectly well what you said," Len answered him coolly, coming up from behind to stand protectively behind Kahoko. "And I thank you for your concern," he added, clearly thinking the complete opposite.

"We should go if we want to get there in time," Kahoko quickly put in, sensing something unpleasant about to happen if they stayed any longer.

Both guys broke their hostile eye contact. Len started to walk away.

"Bye Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko said quickly, hurrying to catch up with Len.

* * *

Len was pissed. Why the heck did he have to see Ryo right before his date with Kahoko?

He heard Kahoko come up from behind him, and felt a sudden pang of guilt. He didn't want her to be unhappy on their first date.

"Len?" she asked, obviously trying to gauge his feelings.

He squashed all thoughts of Ryo out of his mind. "Yes?"

Much to his relief, he felt her relax. On a sudden impulse, he reached out and grabbed her hand. He felt her squeeze his in return.

* * *

_I can't believe it,_ Kahoko thought giddily. She was walking down the street holding hands with Len and they were going to see a movie together. Her mind still couldn't quite keep up. _Len is my boyfriend, Len is my boyfriend, _she chanted in her mind. She kept stealing glances at him, still somewhat amazed he was with her.

Len caught her staring. "Yes?"

She blushed. "Nothing."

He stopped suddenly. "Is this the theater?" he asked.

Kahoko looked at the building. "Yes."

Len led the way inside and presented their tickets.

"Fourth door on your right," the ticket checker said, handing him back two ticket stubs. "Hope you enjoy it."

Len gave him a brief nod and turned to Kahoko. "Do you want anything from the concession stands?"

"How about popcorn and soda?"

"Alright, I'll get the food while you get us some seats."

* * *

When Kahoko saw Len enter the dark room and look around, she stood up and waved at him.

As much as he wanted to be annoyed by her actions, he couldn't help but think of her as … cute.

With a sigh, he made his way up to where she was seated. He handed her the popcorn and soda and stifled a smile when he saw her eyes light up in happiness. He sat down next to her. "What exactly is this movie about?" he asked.

Kahoko launched into a detailed description of the film, but he found himself unable to be interested in what she was talking about. Instead, he realized he rather enjoyed listening to the sound of her voice.

The room darkened even more.

"Oh! It's going to start!" she exclaimed, silencing her chatter.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Len could not understand what was going on. All he knew was that the characters irritated him and he wished it would end.

On the other hand … sitting next to Kahoko like this wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all.

He felt his eyes start to close and jerked them open.

A few minutes later, he offered no resistance as they gently closed on him.

* * *

Kahoko was startled by a sudden weight pressing on her shoulder. She looked over and was even more surprised when she saw Len resting his head on her shoulder, fast asleep.

All thoughts of the movie instantly flew out of her mind.

_He looks so peaceful,_ she thought. _If it's even possible, he's more beautiful when he's sleeping._

She reached over, careful not to disturb him, and brushed a few stray cerulean locks out of his face.

Her gaze moved down and she looked at his mouth, slightly open in slumber. With a blush, she recalled the kiss in the storage room. They hadn't kissed since then. She couldn't help but wonder when they'd do it again …

* * *

The sound of loud music jolted Len out of his slumber. He looked up at the screen and realized the credits were rolling. The movie was over. He glanced over at Kahoko, who was smiling at him.

"I apologize for falling asleep," he told her, bowing slightly. He felt like a jerk. Who fell asleep in the middle if a date?

She laughed gently. "It's okay. It's not your kind of movie anyway, right?"

"That's no excuse for my behavior."

"Len, it's alright. It's enough that you came with me," she said.

Len was touched, but tried not to show it. He stood up. "Ready to go?"

Kahoko nodded and followed him out.

Both of them blinked in the sudden light of the hallway.

"Excuse me," a guy said, bumping into Kahoko.

"Pardon me," a woman said, brushing by.

"Sorry!" a group of girls giggled, running into her.

Len placed his hands on her shoulders and walked behind her, protecting her from the rowdy crowd. It pissed him off, how stupidly oblivious people could be.

It was dusk when they found themselves outside of the theater.

"I'll walk you home," Len told her.

"Ah, okay," she agreed.

He started walking in the direction of her house and felt a burst of happiness when Kahoko reached out and held his hand.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they made it to her house.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said shyly. "And thanks for this afternoon."

She was rewarded by a small smile on Len's usually so frigid face.

"Good night," he said, and leaned over to gently place a kiss on her mouth.

"Good night," she whispered, watching him walk away.

* * *

Len stared up at the dark night.

Tonight all that could be seen were four stars, twinkling happily together in the night sky.

* * *

_And there you have it: the first chapter of the sequel to 1,2,3,4, Love! Hope you enjoyed it! This story is going to be about Len and Kahoko's first year together as an official couple. Have anything you want to happen? I'm open to suggestions!_

_Sorry it took so long to get posted! I actually had it written a week and a half ago, but I got lazy about typing it ... my bad guys! I'll try to be faster next time!_


End file.
